


【娜俊】来啊，来比比啊

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【娜俊】来啊，来比比啊

罗渽民双手枕在脑后，好整以暇地看着黄仁俊。  
在黄仁俊眼里，罗渽民一副任君采撷的模样。  
想到这里黄仁俊愈发害羞，连腰腹都泛起了淡淡的粉色。  
罗渽民看着眼前光裸着上半身的小王子，只觉得血气翻涌，恨不得现在就把人扑倒了吃干抹净。  
忍耐。你现在还是大公主，不能吓到俊俊。罗渽民深吸一口气，一个月都忍过来了，不差这一时半会。

黄仁俊终于解开了大公主胸前的系带。  
罗渽民坐起身，推了推黄仁俊的腰示意他跨坐到自己身上来。  
娜娜好热情啊。  
黄仁俊低垂着眼睛。  
没了束缚的衣领随着罗渽民动作落下，露出了光洁的肩颈，还有胸口的春光。  
如果这会黄仁俊抬头看看，就会发现和他想象中的完全不一样。  
瘦削的直角肩？不存在的，肱三头肌了解一下？  
半露的酥胸？不存在的，胸大肌了解一下？

罗渽民看黄仁俊跟施了定身术一样一动不动，叹了口气。  
自己要真的是大公主，到了四十岁能有孩子吗？  
罗渽民自己动手丰衣足食，抬手把睡裙脱了下来。  
黄仁俊捂住了眼睛，却又忍不住从指缝里偷看。  
咦，大公主怎么还是八块腹肌的？我每天锻炼都没能练出来。  
黄仁俊终于觉得不太对了，抬头看向罗渽民。  
宽肩窄腰，这是黄仁俊梦寐以求的倒三角身材啊。  
不对，这不是重点。  
重点是，这是一个女孩子该有的身材吗？不是啊！  
黄仁俊犹豫了一下，还是向罗渽民胯间伸出了颤抖的魔爪。  
“你……是男的？”  
罗渽民心猿意马，只觉得浑身上下的感官都集中到了黄仁俊手里，胡乱的点了点头。  
黄仁俊感觉到手里的二两肉又胀大了一圈，赶紧甩开手。  
“嘶——”兴奋着的玩意儿那经得起这么大动静，罗渽民皱着眉倒抽一口冷气。  
黄仁俊退后几分，还是没反应过来：“那？大公主呢？你们是龙凤胎吗？”

罗渽民言简意赅的事情的经过讲了一遍。  
罗渽民每说一句，黄仁俊就往后挪一点。等到罗渽民讲完，黄仁俊在床沿摇摇欲坠。  
难怪他比自己高比自己重。  
难怪婚书上写的是罗渽民不是罗娜娜。  
难怪他声音这么低沉。  
难怪刚刚明明是自己在上面，两人却还是平视的。自己被他圈在怀里的模样跟书上的骑乘位一模一样。  
大意了，原来中本悠太早就给过自己暗示了。  
黄仁俊觉得自己太悲惨了，亲生的父王母后都帮着别人骗婚。  
【黄王后：啥玩意儿？每天对着画像茶不思饭不想的人是谁？我成全你还不好了？】

“我要退婚！不对……我要跟你离婚！”黄仁俊捂着胸口戒备的瞪了罗渽民一眼，转头就要找衣服穿上。  
罗渽民抓住纤细的小腿把人拖回来：“你做梦吧。我不会同意的。”  
黄仁俊仰头看着身上的人。  
不再刻意装作温婉的模样，半眯着的双眼像是盯着食物的猎豹一样凌厉。  
好帅。黄仁俊脸又红了，推了推罗渽民的肩，目光飘忽：“你别压着我，两个大男人拉拉扯扯干什么。”  
罗渽民细碎的吻着黄仁俊耳垂，时不时还呼口气，等他耳根变得通红才开口：“两个男人拉拉扯扯能做什么，我以为给你准备的那些书里面已经很明白了。”  
呵，我高看中本悠太了。就没有一个人是考虑我的感受的。  
“俊俊怎么还分心呢？”罗渽民不满的在黄仁俊颈侧落下了印记。  
艳粉色在白皙的脖颈上格外跟白雪红梅一样醒目。  
罗渽民还觉得不够，色情地在自己的作品上来回舔舐着。  
潮湿的触感让黄仁俊觉得自己像块砂糖在慢慢融化。

罗渽民抵着黄仁俊的额头，静静地看着他。  
黄仁俊又想把自己埋起来。奈何全身上下的布料只剩下衬裤了，总不能把头埋进裤裆里去。  
想用手捂脸，可手腕被攥在罗渽民手里摁在两侧，不痛，但也挣脱不开。  
黄仁俊只得侧过脸不看他。  
罗渽民亲了亲黄仁俊脸颊：“仁俊为什么不看我？”  
“我喜欢的是大公主，不是你。”  
罗渽民亲了亲黄仁俊眼尾：“我就是大公主。”  
“谁家大公主下面长那么大……”黄仁俊越说越小声。  
罗渽民亲了亲黄仁俊额角：“你家大公主就长那么大。”  
“你老亲我干什么！”  
“我亲我的小王子有问题吗？”  
“有！”  
“什么问题？”  
黄仁俊答不上来。  
“那就是没有问题。”  
“你别跟个狗似的行吗！怎么跟宫里萨摩耶一个德行亲的我满脸口水。”  
罗渽民歪了歪头，扬起明媚的笑容：“汪？”  
黄仁俊抿着唇。  
不行，不能笑。救命啊渽民怎么这么好看这么可爱。

罗渽民发现黄仁俊对自己的卖萌没有一点抵抗力。  
“俊俊喜欢我吗？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“呜……”罗渽民无辜的眨着眼睛满脸委屈。  
“喜欢喜欢喜欢。”黄仁俊投降。  
罗渽民很满意，吻住刚刚说出喜欢的嘴唇。  
唇舌缱绻，黄仁俊任由罗渽民叼着自己唇瓣吮吸。  
黄仁俊觉得胸腔里的空气都快被罗渽民抽空了，才哼唧着摇头想甩开身上的人。  
“小笨蛋。用鼻子呼吸啊。”罗渽民意犹未尽，惋惜的蹭着黄仁俊的鼻子。  
黄仁俊懊恼地勾住罗渽民脖子往他怀里钻。  
罗渽民抱着浑身发烫的小王子，在他耳边呢喃：“俊俊，我爱你。”  
怀里的小王子隔了好久才点了点头，胳膊又紧了几分，声如蚊讷：“抱我。”  
羞涩的爱人用最赤裸的语言诉说了自己的心意，比塞壬的歌声还要使人意乱情迷。

罗渽民轻柔地褪去两人身上最后的隔阂。  
黄仁俊神色愤懑。  
个子有差异就算了，怎么下面也有差异呢。  
罗渽民哪能猜不到小王子在想什么，握住了昂扬的小家伙分散他注意力。  
罗渽民和黄仁俊手掌相抵，随即十指紧扣，轻声哄着：“俊俊身量小，你看手都比我小一圈。其他地方比我小也是应该的。”  
黄仁俊眼眶泛红，没什么威慑力的瞪了罗渽民一眼。  
罗渽民连忙改口：“还长呢，俊俊才十八，会继续长的。”  
黄仁俊傲娇地哼了一声。  
要不怎么说床上的话不能信呢？罗渽民分明比黄仁俊还小了五个月。黄仁俊长，罗渽民就不长了吗？

等黄仁俊交代在罗渽民手里，身上已经被罗渽民盖了好几个戳。  
黄仁俊终于没那么害羞了，嘟着嘴抱怨：“你还真把自己当狗了啊，我也不是骨头啊。”  
罗渽民眸色暗得不像话。  
黄仁俊缩了缩身子，眼睛到处乱瞟：“你……轻点儿……我怕疼……”  
罗渽民沉声应了，指尖挖了一大块润膏往黄仁俊身后探去。  
黄仁俊紧张的全身紧绷。  
罗渽民揉捏着臀肉，试图让他放松下来。  
小王子太瘦了，全身上下都没多少肉。  
罗渽民有些埋怨自己公公婆婆，在TC是不是根本不给仁俊吃饭啊。  
以后要每天给他做好吃的。肉呼呼的抱起来应该更舒服。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊凸出的胯骨，手下的动作因为怜爱更加轻柔。  
黄仁俊终于调整着呼吸接纳了罗渽民的手指。  
异物入侵的感觉很不舒服。  
渽民忍得也很辛苦吧。  
黄仁俊偷偷看着罗渽民额头的汗水，抓紧了身下的床单配合着。

内处的温度比罗渽民想象中的还要高，三个指节都没入的时候润膏就几乎全部融化了。  
罗渽民虽然是被当大公主养大的，骑射武艺也不曾落下。指节上的薄茧摩擦着娇嫩的穴壁，引起黄仁俊的战栗。  
“疼吗？”罗渽民也是第一次，时刻注意着黄仁俊的反应。  
黄仁俊哪敢看他，一味摇头表示没事。  
罗渽民抽出手指，又抹了些润膏，这次试图挤两指进去。  
好奇宝宝黄仁俊到底也是仔细看过那箱子书的人，适应力还是很强的。身后两指带来的羞耻感远比痛感强烈。  
罗渽民缓慢的扩张着，看到黄仁俊抬起胳膊挡住了眼睛，以为小王子被弄疼了但不敢说，急忙抓住他手腕拉开。  
黄仁俊气急败坏甩开他的手：“你还能不能行了！磨磨唧唧的再下去天都亮了！”  
呵，原来是嫌自己太慢了。白担心了。  
罗渽民使坏，又加了一指进去，不再是小心的试探，肆无忌惮的在里头旋转搅弄。  
突起的软肉被按压，肠壁的褶皱被搔刮。  
黄仁俊难耐的扭动着腰，肠液混着化了的润膏顺着罗渽民的手指溢了出来，蹭的自己股间凉飕飕的。  
罗渽民觉得差不多了，终于抽出了手指，压下身子，等待许久的阳物抵着水润的入口。  
“俊俊，我要进来了。”  
黄仁俊想把罗渽民嘴封起来。  
平时罗渽民也没这么多话啊！自己是不是还要回他两句欢迎光临玩得开心啊。  
罗渽民掐着黄仁俊的胯，一点一点挤了进去。

罗渽民发育得，怎么说呢，非常不错吧。  
这跟手指完全不是一个概念。  
黄仁俊吸气的时候都带着抽泣声。  
罗渽民看到黄仁俊眼泪汪汪的，旖旎的心思一下子全都没了。  
“俊俊不哭了，我们不做了，不做了。”罗渽民低头吻着黄仁俊湿润的睫毛，一边就想抽出来。  
黄仁俊想问问他你还是男人嘛？离弦的箭你还带抓回来的？  
这话太露骨，黄仁俊不好意思说出来，只能抱住罗渽民的腰。  
罗渽民被他抱着，没法继续拉开两人的距离，还剩了半截在里头。  
罗渽民不明白黄仁俊的意思，拍了拍腰间的胳膊：“俊俊？你这样我没法出来。”  
不然你以为我抱你干嘛？黄仁俊抱得更紧了，在罗渽民肩头翻了个白眼。  
罗渽民切身体会了一把进退两难的滋味。  
紧致又温热的快感顺着背脊一直传到后颈，罗渽民喘着粗气。  
亲密接触的部位感官被放大。  
黄仁俊甚至都能清晰地分辨出罗渽民微小的跳动。  
罗渽民每跳动一下，黄仁俊都会不由自主地收缩一下。

罗渽民现在一点也不想出去了，但是刚刚是自己说的不做了，这会又不能够腆着脸再挤回去。  
于是罗渽民跳动的越来越快。  
黄仁俊细碎的呻吟打破了沉默：“渽民……你动一动……”  
罗渽民听话的把自己全数没入。  
黄仁俊学着书里的姿势，把腿盘在罗渽民的腰上。  
罗渽民愣了一下，随即扶着黄仁俊的腿大开大合的挺动了起来。  
黄仁俊被撞得几乎顶上床头，又被罗渽民抱了回来，然后继续往上撞。  
循环往复。  
黄仁俊觉得自己真的娶了条大萨摩回家。  
这公狗腰，真不是盖的。  
“俊俊又不专心了。”罗渽民对着突起的软肉猛撞了两下，听到黄仁俊带着哭腔的求饶才缓了动作。  
黄仁俊泪眼朦胧睁开眼。  
罗渽民用手指揩去黄仁俊眼角的泪水，嘴上温柔的哄骗着“不哭了我轻一点”，腰上的动作却一下比一下猛。  
黄仁俊看着罗渽民额前的碎发被汗水打湿，发尾的汗珠随着他的动作一晃一晃，最终掉落在自己脸颊上。  
黄仁俊心里一动，又一次交代了，弄得罗渽民胸前一塌糊涂。  
使用过度有些松软的穴肉紧紧地咬住了入侵者，罗渽民后脑都有些发麻，摁住黄仁俊的腰狠狠地撞了几下，最后恨不得把囊袋也挤进去，才在深处释放出来。  
罗渽民抬手抹了把脸上的汗水，满足的亲了亲黄仁俊：“累不累。”  
“渽民长得真好看。”黄仁俊还沉浸在罗渽民餍足过后晶亮的眼眸里不可自拔。  
罗渽民失笑，看来自己以后注定要以色侍君了。


End file.
